Oh, Brother, Where Art Thou
by Callicanios
Summary: Sayu mourns the loss of her loved ones. Carrying on as best as she can in her life she stumbles upon an interesting development... Will she cleanse this world? AUish, relies heavily on the unnamed Shinigami theory. Rating changed for later content
1. The Blue Rose

Sayu walked outside of the agency as the the rain started to come down. She pulled her umbrella out as a charm dangled off of the handle. She touched it softly admiring it, her eyes began to sting, "No more laughs… No more hugs…"

"Jeez Sayu, it's just rain." A blonde with long hair gave her a daring smirk.

"Not now, Shianna." Sayu hid her face in her coat and pressed down the rainy streets, she stopped in a flower shop, and carried three single roses, one red, one white, and one blue. She glanced at her watch. "January 28th…" She walked out of the shop with the owner waving happily to her.

Sayu walked through the silent graveyard with only the sound of the falling rain and a distant prayer from a funeral. She stopped in front of two graves and a memorial plot. She laid the red rose on the first grave, "Miss you, Daddy."

She stepped to the memorial plot, and laid the white rose on the marbled plot that read, "L Lawliet." She smiled and ran her fingers along the stone, "If only… Things had turned out different…" Her eyes turned to the other gave in between the two plots, "He loved you."

She stepped to the middle grave and laid the blue rose on it next to the letters reading: Light Yagami, beloved son and brother. "What now?" She knelt to the ground before tears lined her eyes, "You did it… You finally made me cry…" Her knees landed softly on the wet grass as she sobbed.

* * *

"Light! No matter how mean to me you are! I love you! You'll never make me cry!" Sayu shouted at Light as he stared at his desk.

"We'll see." His voice was strained and fatigued as he wrote in a black notebook.

* * *

Sayu opened her phone to a saved text message: January 28th, "I love you, Sayu. I'm sorry."

A monotonous voice carried behind her, "Why the different colors? Why blue?"

Sayu slightly startled she wiped the tears from her eyes, "Red means remember. Respect, love and admiration. White is innocence, purity…" Sayu choked a little, "Childlike." She glanced at the figure with snow white hair. "Blue… The impossible, the unattainable."

He stepped closer, "So, I ask again… Why blue?"

Sayu touched the petals softly, "Because… I can never tell him, 'I love you, too.' I was angry with him… I said a terrible thing to him… Later that day…"

The figure nodded and smirked slightly, "I see. Good luck, in life, Sayu Yagami." He turned and walked away.

She never looked back up as the limousine pulled away. "This will never stop… Will it, Light?"

She stood up and turned to leave and heard a small slap sound of something hitting the wet stone. The wind gusted and her eyes widened, within the gust she could hear Light's voice. "It never stops hurting."

She turned around but saw no one, but looked down to see a simple black book. With letters that read: Death Note. She searched the immediate area then bent over and touched the book. She looked up and dropped the book, "Shini…gami?!"

The figure tilted its head and held its hands up. "You can neither go to heaven or hell…" Sayu watched in horror as the shinigami laid it's eyes on her, "Sayu…" He reached his hand down for her to touch, she shook her head quickly, the shinigami's eyes fell onto the umbrella… "You still have the charm?"

Sayu looked back up at the shinigami who was skeletal in structure and used a bright red tie to keep his spiky hair back. "Light?" She reached out and touched the shinigami's hand, a strong gust of wind blew and the sun shined behind dark clouds blinding her for a moment, she opened her eyes and saw Light standing in front of her with his hand outstretched towards her. She smiled but her smile faded quickly at the sight of his jet black wings. "Are you..?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Sayu gently set her hand on his.

"I wasn't there for you, at all…" He gave a pained expression, "Give me the book, Sayu… I can't let this destroy you, too."

Sayu stared at the book in her arms, "Will you disappear?" Light nodded slowly as he pulled her to her feet, "Then… No!" Light narrowed his eyes slightly. "This world… Is rotten…" His expression softened and a devious smile came across his face as his eyes started to softly glow red.


	2. Kira: The Death Phoenix

Sayu sat down in her apartment and closed the curtains, "So, what now?"

"Read the rules…" His voice was dry but serious.

Sayu opened the book and stared up at Light, "Um… Where?"

Light smirked, "As per my own rules I can't hand them to you. But no where does it read I can't pass my memories to you." Sayu blinked a couple of times and nodded slowly. "The memories you're about to receive… May cause some discomfort." Light leaned in and pressed his thumb to her forehead, the chain on his wrist dangling, causing her to scream out loudly and fall over onto her couch, twitching, seemingly unconscious.

* * *

Sayu stood in a room of vast darkness with nothing but guidelines surrounding her. A single pure white feather drifted past her eyes, "Turn back, Sayu…"

She looked around, venturing forth, tracing back the white feathers. She glanced up and was met with an image of of a shadowed, lit from behind figure who was haunched over. The light lit up the silhouette of messy hair. "…L?"

The young man turned around and nodded. "The very same."

"Why… Why are you here?" She covered her mouth as she witnessed the chains shackling L.

"I'm bound to your brother and his madness…" A matching chain around his opposing wrist dangled aimlessly, seemingly leading no where. He looked up at her, "Free him, Sayu. Burn the book. It will render it useless… Then maybe…"

Sayu leaned in reading one of the many giant pages floating around them, "That won't work… It will render it useless in the human world… Not yours."

L closed his eyes and hung his head. "Don't use the book. After 82 hours… He will have to return. Take this time, spend it with him if you must… The shinigami you see before you is not your brother. Merely a manifestation of him. It preys on your memories. Light is trapped here too… Free him, deny the shinigami."

"And if I don't?"

"He will be drawn into the madness, as will I. And we will become one with the shinigami." His voice was monotoned.

"What if it is him?" Sayu folded her arms.

L glanced up to her, "Then all hope is lost. Doubt me? Test him. Ask him something only Light would know. Your time is expiring… I doubt I'll be allowed to dwell here much longer, either. Until we meet again, Sayu." L turned his back and faded into darkness.

* * *

Sayu closed her eyes, as she opened them she was met with the smell of tea and the sight of her apartment. "You brewed tea? Can you do that?"

Light scoffed, "I'm a Shinigami, not a ghost."

Sayu shifted her eyes around the apartment, "Hey, Light?" His eyes fell on her, a slightly sinister glow to them. "Do you remember the lullaby you used to sing to me?"

Light arched his eyebrow and lifted his cup of tea, "Lilium?"

Sayu looked down, "Right. That was the name of it. For some reason, I couldn't remember."

Light smirked, "Don't lie to me, Sayu. It's futile. You found L?" She looked up slightly panicked. "Purgatory. It's a real bitch. He denied his role to become a Shinigami. He used the book, he had the choice. He chose eternal darkness."

Sayu gave a mixed smile, "So… You are really who you say you are?"

Light gave her a caring smile, "Of course. Though, it warms my heart to know you'd go on a whim and think that I was trapped. What you would have done to save the damned." Light stated rhetorically.

Sayu nodded, "Alright. What's first?"

"Do you accept? I'll assume you do since you won't give me my book back, you accept ownership?" Light stared her in the eyes.

"Yes." She returned the stare.

Light smirked, "It's your choice, I'm not allowed to tell you how to use the book. Do whatever you want with it. I'm sure, L, made it a point to tell you about the 82 hours?" Sayu nodded. "Best choose a victim if you want me to hang around then." He gave a soft laugh.

Sayu dug into her wallet, and laid a business card down. "Him."

Light leaned over to see the card and choked on his tea, "Nate Rivers?!"

Sayu smirked, "I'm a Yagami. I'm resourceful and intelligent."

Light smiled manically, "Let's put the fear of God in a non-believer first… It's your choice entirely… But let's let him know, he lost."

Sayu nodded happily, "How?"

Light smiled, "Watch what I can do." He turned the TV on before disappearing. Sayu watched the TV mindlessly before a grey image of static took place of the image with a simple word burning into the screen: "Kira"

She watched as Light's voice was transmitted through staticky frequencies, "Live by the sins you've committed and die by my hand. I am Kira, I will cleanse this world, I have returned, and you will perish by your own making… Near, Did you know, that Gods of Death, love apples? True Justice will prevail." The static cut and the picture was clear, reporters scrambled visibly on the television.

* * *

A cup shattered onto the floor, Near's eyes plastered to the screen. "…No… You're dead. I saw your body! I went to your funeral! How!"

An agent ran into the room where Near stood with a horrified expression. "N! Did you?!"

Near turned to the agent much paler than normal, "He's dead! How?!" He felt a sharp pain in his chest, grabbing it he fell to his knees, he laid himself on the floor, his dying breath one simple word whispered almost breathlessly, "Sayu…"


	3. Bloodlust

Teru sat at his desk breathlessly as the picture to the TV flickered back to the normal picture. He could feel a knot growing in his stomach. He glanced down at an envelope that appeared in front of him, no return address his name ominously stamped onto the front of the envelop. He touched the ink and noticed a slight flaw in the stamp. He glanced at a letter he had just written and tucked away ready to send, the flaw was the same. Someone was here and they used his personal stamp to put his name on the envelope.

As he opened the envelope he was careful not to leave many prints. He pulled out a blank sheet of paper. He eyed it curiously as his eyes fell on a winged being just beyond his sight of the paper, he dropped the page, "Light?!" The Shinigami grinned wickedly with his eyes glowing red.

Teru fumbled for a pen and held it up towards him, Light leaned in, the pen phasing through his body. "My, my, it seems crime has spiked in my absence." Teru's hand shook slightly staring into the eyes of the God of Death.

"I thought all Shinigami where hideous?" Teru swallowed roughly.

Light stood up and walked over to the window, "This is not my form anymore… But in order to be recognized…" He grinned over his shoulder as a knock on the door was heard, "She learns quick…"

Teru stared at the door, eyes flooded with fear as Sayu stepped through the doorway, a scarlet silk gloved hand rested on the handle momentarily, donning a calf length black dress with a black laced train behind her. She made no effort to conceal her notebook as she held it in front of her open, her eyes glowing red, pen in hand. "Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I fear no evil; for Thou art with me; Thy rod and Thy staff, they comfort me." Her voice purred deeply. She gracefully crossed the room and sat in a chair in front of Teru's desk, and softly yet gently commanded, "Sit."

Teru sat himself down at his chair and Light stepped behind Sayu in a black suit, shirt matching her scarlet gloves. Light waved his hand gently and the door slowly closed behind them.


	4. The Antihero

Matsuda drove to NPA station as fast as he could calling the other previous detectives, "I thought we caught him! How is it possible! I shot him! No… Mogi, that was HIS voice!" Matsuda hung the phone up and met with the former detectives of the Kira case… Or what was left of them. "I placed a call to the number Near left us with before he left… Apparently, he fell victim to a heart attack yesterday shortly after the broadcast."

Mogi nodded, "No doubt then? It's really him? But we all went to his funeral. We saw his body... Matsuda, we couldn't take Light on with L and clearly he still triumphed over N… What makes you think we could handle him now?"

As they walked into the NPA the secretary stared at the detectives, "There's a phone call for Matsuda?"

Matsuda smiled, "Why do you look surprised?"

She stared at him, "Because no one ever wants to talk to you."

He hung his head dejectedly and picked the phone up, "Detective Matsuda."

A deep, unfamiliar voice commanded over the phone, "Put my on speaker so the other detectives can hear me."

Matsuda blinked a couple of times an obliged. "How did you know I was with the other detectives?"

"Shut up and listen." The phone went silent and his voice started again, "I am not going to help you. I am not investigating this case. I am merely a representative of the agency that L and N worked for. I am an information broker, nothing more, nothing less. You may call me C. You may not call me, and you may not ask me questions."

"Why C?" Matsuda blurted.

"What did I just say? Did L tell you his name? Did N? The probability of either situation is unlikely. If you must put a purpose to the letter, it's for Caller. Because I will not interact with you in the slightest, you will never see my face. I, unlike my pompous counterparts, am not suicidal." His voice was monotonous but had an undertone of being irritated.

Mogi quietly smiled, "Very well. I assume because you've called you have information?"

"Teru Mikami, the third Kira, was found dead."

The room fell silent, "He was the third Kira… I thought the guy from the insurance agency was."

"He was the fourth. Tread lightly, the Fifth does not carry the original intentions as the first. This one is bloodthirsty."

Matsuda sighed, "I know. I'm not supposed to ask questions, but who could help us now?"

A deep chuckle came over the phone, "Seek, one, Sayu Yagami."

Matsuda snapped, "Right she's a genius too! I bet she could help for sure!"

The laughter picked up a little louder over the phone, "If you say so…" The line went dead followed by a dial tone.


	5. The Letter

A knock was heard on Sayu's door, Light stared at her, "Expecting someone?" She shook her head quietly and walked over to the door. Her hair a mess, no make up and pajamas.

The door propped open slightly, "Jeez, hey Sayu. You alright? You look awful."

She narrowed her eyes and squeezed her handle tightly, "You know. I have a life outside of make up, modeling glamour… not all models look fabulous all the time, Matsuda." Her voice carried her irritation loud and clear.

"I have a proposal for you!" He chirped excitedly and semi-nervous.

Sayu arched an eyebrow, "I'm not going out with you, for like the seventh time."

"No! It's about the Kira case!" He contested.

Her face went from plain annoyance to rage. "How dare you! Killing Light wasn't enough? My mother driven to suicide from the loss of her son?! Still not good enough?! That case tore my life apart! Chewed it up and swallowed it! My life is ruined because of that shit! I can't hold down a steady relationship! I can't focus on my studies!" Her stare intensified as it landed on the other detectives, "You do the math Matsuda! Whatever it is you were planning on asking me!" She slammed the door and leaned against it, making sobbing sounds. She moved her hands revealing a twisted grin, her eyes glowing.

"I-I'm sorry, Sayu…" Matsuda hung his head and sighed, "Let's go guys… She isn't going to help."

In a faux sob, "Just go! Go away!" She smiled towards Light who was sitting in a chair chuckling.

"Quite the acting skills…" He set a twisted grin on the backs of the detectives from the window. "What's next?"

Sayu smiled smugly, "Deliverance…" Her smile was returned.

A light knocking was heard, "What did I say! Go!" She threw the door open and saw a small envelope on the ground. "What's this…" She bent down and picked it up and laid it on the coffee table. "It's blank…" She opened it to reveal a letter inside.

"I know who you are… Park Square. 1630. Tomorrow."

She froze and dropped the letter. She looked up at Light who studied the letter, "Interesting… Another detective?"

She narrowed her eyes, "Could it be? Already?"

"Perhaps… You are my sister… It's no secret to law enforcement who I was…" Light smirked, "You have the eyes… What's the big deal?"

She nodded and yawned, "Right… Tomorrow it is then. I need to get rest so I don't look abnormally fatigued." Light nodded and faded into the darkness. She undressed and started the shower. "I wonder who you are…" She stepped in the shower.


	6. Blurred Vision

Sayu met at the location on the letter, crimson eyes watched her every movement analytically. A young man licked his finger, from the roof of a building, testing the wind speed, he scribbled a message on a piece of paper, crumpled it and threw it in to the wind. The breeze caught the paper and threw it against Sayu's chest landing softly in her lap. She looked up and looked around. _'Leave the book in your bag. It will prove to be useless.'_

Sayu glanced around and whispered to Light, "What do I do?"

He smirked, "As they say. If they wanted to hurt you they wouldn't have chosen such a public place. Or, they would have done it by now."

Sayu nodded to herself and set her bag in a chair at a table at a nearby coffeehouse. She ordered a cup of coffee and waited patiently with the book across the table from her. She looked around nervously. A group of models from the agency she works at approached her, "Sayu!" She looked up pale as a ghost. "Whoa. Are you alright?"

She laughed and waved them off, "You just startled me, that's all."

They sat with her at the coffeeshop, she flinched, _'Shit. Now they'll never approach me.'_ They started gossiping about work and she listened dully, wearing a bored expression. She felt a hand land softly on her shoulder. She flinched and tensed up at the sensation of a cold hand. They all stared at him with raised eyebrows, "Whoa, Sayu… Whose the tall, dark and handsome?"

A deep voice purred back, "I'm her blind date." Her eyes widened as her eyes traveled up the arm to see a hauntingly familiar, but unfamiliar form. She narrowed her eyes, _'L?'_ She flashed a glance towards Light who was analyzing the man with narrowed eyes behind the girls, he shook his head. He gave a careless smile, "If you ladies don't mind?"

The girls all giggled lightheartedly, "Of course not!" His eyes landed directly on Light as he gave a cruel smile. They all got up grabbing their bags and turned to leave, one of them walked through Light, she shivered, "Eesh! I just got a chill!"

Another girl laughed, "According to legend that means you passed through a spirit!" All the girls laughed loudly, leaving Sayu with the unfamiliar stranger.

The man removed his hand and sat a cross from you, "Unlike the gossip girls, I do not have all day." He folded his arms and sat slouched in the chair. Sayu looked up, she could see where a name and a lifespan should be, but they are blurred and out of focus, she squinted trying to focus on them. "Don't bother. You can't see that. You're not a Shinigami… But, I bet, Light can." He betrayed a sly smirk, his ruby eyes eyed her up from behind his onyx bangs.

The hair on the back of her neck stood on end, her mind reeling, _'Who the hell is this guy?! How does he know about Light? The book? What the hell?'_

He gave her a smug nod and a grin, "My name isn't important. What is, is I'm willing to be your ally… Partner in crime… So to speak. You are being watched. Unlike Light, he isn't hunting you, he has no interest in dying. He is the eldest of the Whammy House. He named L as his successor… What's that telling you…" He laughed, "One of two to ever walk away… But not without scars…"

Sayu narrowed her eyes, "Who are you?"

His lips curved into a menacing grin, "You can tell her Light. Her book realistically is worthless."

Sayu looked up at Light who was clearly a little disturbed, "How? I killed him."

The man grinned, "I hear the voices of the damned, Light, no need to be so formal."

Light narrowed his eyes, "Beyond Birthday…"

Beyond winked at Sayu, "Some forces can't be snuffed out with a pen stroke, some people aren't ready to be ripped from the fabrics of fate. However, I will thank Light for the perfect escape. Though… Being buried 'alive' wasn't exactly pleasant. It took weeks to get the dirt out of my nails."

She stared at him in disbelief. "How would my book be useless against you?"

He sighed, "That's a long story. But, on the rules of double jeopardy, I can not be tried and sentenced for the same crime. Considering the world thinks me dead… I'm basically… Bored. But you, you interest me." He leaned in on the table. "Entertain me, Sayu? I'll be your alibi, you can't do this alone…" His smile was sinister as it landed on Light, "Can she? I mean look what happened to Light over here, If C chooses to act you'll be apprehended or dead by close of the week."

Sayu sat silently listening to him, she gently rubbed her chin, _'He has a vast knowledge of what seems to be panning out… He could prove useful…'_ She nodded, "Very well. Although, I'll need a better cover for everyone around me. I can't very well tell everyone a lie that we don't both know."

"A contract then. What do you propose?"

She tapped her chin in thought, "Well. You already provided a reason for me to be here sitting with a stranger. We could run with it."

He arched an eyebrow then chuckled, "You want me to play the role of the loving boyfriend?"

Sayu sighed, "Well. It's your fault, now they'll ask about it, and to be having you hang around after this, will be awkward for me at work and will raises suspicion."

He smirked devilishly, "Very well." He held out his hand. Sayu looked down to his hand and reluctantly reached over to shake it, he grabbed a knife and quickly sliced her hand, then his, and pressed them together. "Partners." He voice purred deeply.


	7. A Believable Charade

Sayu grabbed her bag and looked at him, "Please explain yourself then… If I'm supposed to be working with you I'd like to understand what makes you tick. And why… All sorts of whys."

He grinned, "Your friends are nosy… I'll walk with you." He stood up and walked closely next to her. "Once upon a time…" She shot him a nasty glare, "Oh please. Don't glare at me like that… I don't have the best people skills…" She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Anyway, my mother… She was supposed to give birth to a stillborn, a son, who was never meant to take his first breath because of a terrible call, from a pompous doctor who was tired and wanted to go home to his mistress, rather than his wife." He gave a cruel smile.

Sayu stared at him with wide eyes. "Alright…"

He nodded his head back and forth happily, "Indeed. But, my mother had caught the fancy of a Shinigami… And Light, fill in Miss Sayu the only way to kill a Shinigami…"

Light rolled his eyes and hovered behind them, "Love. If a Shinigami loves a human and acts using the death note to save the human they die and the remaining lifespan of the human is lengthened…"

Beyond nodded, "She would have committed suicide at the loss of her son, because of the complications and high risk pregnancy she was left barren. Could no longer bare anymore children… Fate's way of preventing a monster, I suppose." They walked passed a group of people gathered at a public television watching the the mysterious deaths on the news, Beyond slipped his hand into the crowd and yanked out a wallet, he smirked, pulled the money from it and dropped the wallet as they continued. "But, the Shinigami loved her… So, he killed the doctor… The standing-in doctor called for an emergency C-section… Saving a life that was never meant to be. Though my immunity to the death notes wasn't discovered until one was used against me…" He gave a nasty glare towards Light, "But, I could always see the names and lifespans of those around me." He gave her a devious smirk and a side glance.

Sayu had her eyes narrowed in thought trying to wrap her head around the circumstances of her new companion. "So… How are you here? Can you see mine?"

"Airplane. Do I need to explain those too? No, you're a death note owner, none of that information is available to me through my eyes."

She gave him a stern glare, "That's not what I meant!"

He grinned, "I know, but I like flustering you, you're so full of emotion… It's refreshing." They passed by a vendor that had homemade goods. He stopped and grabbed a jar of strawberry jam and handed the woman the money he had stole.

"Sir! This is too much!" The vendor called to him.

He just gave a careless wave, "Consider it a tip." He popped it open and dug his finger into it greedily.

Sayu scrunched her nose, _'Ew.'_ She sighed as they passed another street vendor, she pulled a tester spoon from the stall and handed it to him, "At least, use a spoon." He gave the spoon a snarl, "Look, just while we're in public, we don't need to draw attention to ourselves. I don't care how you eat it in private."

He sighed and took the spoon and eyed it cautiously, "Light stopped my heart, I laid there… Aware but not awake… Do you have any idea how painful being embalmed is? It's terrible. Don't ask. Apparently, Watari felt guilty or something, because they normally just cremate prisoners. He paid for funeral expenses… They would have better off cremating me." He gave her a smirk. "But, they absolved most of the funds and put in me a normal pine box and threw me in a shallow grave behind the prison in the back forty… Cute, right?" He dug the spoon into the jar and popped it into his mouth playfully with an innocent smile. Sayu betrayed a small smirk. He pulled the spoon out of his mouth, "You have a nice smile. You should do it more often."

Light scoffed and Sayu blushed slightly, "Uh. Thanks. Where are you staying?"

He shrugged, "I'm not. I've just been breaking into homes, stealing food and using the shower and laundry facilities. When they aren't home, of course, talk about awkward." He smirked.

Sayu stared at him astonished, "You really are resourceful." He shrugged and discarded the small empty jar in a nearby garbage.

He smirked, "Your friends are very nosy…" He pointed over his shoulder with his thumb without looking back. Sayu glanced back and saw the girls dip behind a vendor, she smiled softly. _'They're probably worried because I've never mentioned anything about a blind date.'_ He grabbed her hand and pushed her against a building, whispering into her ear, "So, Kira… Unless you have a better plan, I'll find you."

He face flushed instantly, "Uh. I suppose you could stay with me… I mean, what happens if I needed you and couldn't contact you." She received a sharp glare from Light.

Beyond raised an eyebrow, "That's entirely up to you…" Light shook his head disapprovingly and Sayu sighed and nodded. "You'd let someone live with you. Just like that? Sheesh. We need to work on your survival skills. You're too trusting… I won't hurt you, but jeez, I could be a serial killer for all you know." He gave her a sinister smirk.

She stared flatly at him, "That's not funny."

He shrugged, "It is a little." He pulled away from her ear and held his hand out for her to grab, "I guess if we're going to be followed, I should play the part a little better."

Sayu blushed a little and shot Light a glare, "Go away if it bothers you. You can't kill him anyway."

Beyond gave Light a smug, crooked smile, "Run along then…"

Light rolled his eyes, "I find this in poor taste." He faded.

Beyond grabbed her hand and pulled her along, "So… I've never dated anyone before and don't even know where to begin…"

Sayu shrugged, "Most normal people go to dinner and a movie."

He gave her a lame glare, "Do I look like a normal guy? That and you can't talk to each other in a movie… We should spend time getting to know each other if we're going to make this a believable charade."

Sayu sighed, "What's there to know. You're a serial killer and I'm a mass murderer."

Beyond gave her a slightly disappointed stare, "Okay, but let's pretend, for a minute, people don't know that. I mean general shit you actually learn from another person." They passed a vendor that had a large amount of flowers. Beyond stopped and stared at them.

Sayu stopped, "What's the matter?" Beyond smiled slightly and handed the woman a small amount of money and handed Sayu a small cluster of Alyssum. Sayu blinked a couple of times and smelled them. "What's this?"

Beyond smiled and interlocked his arm with hers, "First of all, we're being watched. Second of all, they mean worth beyond beauty."

She blushed brightly, "You…"

"Know the language of flowers? Sometimes, I'd spend more time with the flowers than other people. It's rude to give a Japanese woman a rose. I know that much." He smirked at her. "You're beauty isn't your only quality." She smiled slightly trying to hide the hue on her cheeks, _'He's well studied.'_

They continued to walk down the street with their perusers in awe but still determined. They walked past a violinist who started playing Carmen Fantasie, he smiled deviously at her, "Can you dance?"

She stared at him in surprise, "What? No!"

He pulled her close to him and smirked, "Then follow my lead." He placed a hand on her waist and the other took her hand and he led her slightly before spinning her around. She clumsily followed his lead, an awkward grin on her face the whole time. The group clapped to the beat, "I love gypsys." He laughed and pulled her along in a dance. She smiled and took her shoes off and dropped her bag and danced with him in the street. A large crowd gathered to watch them and some started dancing as well. The song's tempo spend up and he plunged her into a dip. She laughed loudly.

She glanced over to where her bag was and watched as a guy picked it up and started running, "Hey! That's mine!" She grabbed her shoes and started chasing him. As she was running a small rock flew by her head and knocked the guy upside the head knocking him over.

Beyond ran past her with a grin and walked up to the guy, he bent over and picked her bag up, "Thank you!" He then emptied the thief's wallet, "And thank you! You have a blessed day, sir!" Beyond gave him a quick kick to the ribs and he handed her back her bag.

She stared at him wide eyed, "Where are you from?"

He laughed, "Los Angeles. The city of Lost Angels." He held his arm out for her and she grinned and took it and they continued on. Beyond dropped half the money he stole from the thief into the tip case of the street band. The violinist smiled and tipped his hat. Beyond nodded at him and they continued down the street. Sayu glanced back to see her friends had stopped following them and started watching the musicians, she chuckled and slipped her shoes back on. "They aren't following us anymore. I've learned how to lose people in a crowd." Beyond wore a straight face.

Sayu sighed, "So. What now?" He shrugged, "I'm starving! I have a bunch of stuff at my apartment. I planned on making dinner tonight, if I don't it will just sit in my refrigerator and spoil."

"Then what are we waiting for?" He smirked.


	8. Jaded Innocence

Sayu stood in the kit hung humming happily as she cooked dinner. There was a loud knock at the door, "Hey can you get that?"

Beyond glanced up from the floor, "You want a serial killer to answer your door?"

She glared at him, "Yes. Answer the damned door!"

He put his hands up, "Yes, ma'am." Beyond unlocked the door and opened it.

"Who in the world are you! What are you doing in Sayu's apartment! This isn't your home!" The voice of Matsuda could be heard shouting at Beyond. He pulled his gun and badge and pointed it at Beyond.

He smirked and chuckled manically, "Easy, tiger." He put his hands up and backed up slowly. "I could ask you the same question. Who are you?"

"You first!" Matsuda nudged him backwards, "Make any sudden movements and! What are you doing?!"

Beyond shoved his index finger into the hole of the firearm, "Disarming you, go ahead, you'll just make an awful mess for Sayu to clean up. You won't kill me and it will wound you… Am I important enough to hurt yourself over?" He gave a twisted grin. "I happen to be her boyfriend, who are you Mr. Unannounced Policeman? You know, police aren't above breaking and entering. I'd say you're a little unwelcome without a warrant."

Matsuda looked around and realized he was in the apartment. "I'm Detective Matsuda."

Beyond nodded and clicked his tongue, "Awkward." Beyond pulled his hand back and backed up to the table and grabbed the death note off of it and tucked it up his shirt and glanced at Light.

Sayu glanced up at Beyond, "What?"

He pointed, "You have a policeman in your living room, whose gun happy." He raised his eyebrows at her as she groaned.

She rounded the corner and glared at Matsuda. "Who the hell do you think you are?! Coming into MY home pointing a gun at my boyfriend and then claiming greater good?!"

Beyond smirked deviously at the detective who was a little slow at the punch, "Get it yet?"

He stared at Beyond trying to place him. "You look very familiar…"

Beyond rolled his eyes, "I bet I do. I hear that a lot."

Matsuda was instantly angry again, "Why do you look like him! What's your name?!"

Beyond groaned, "Oh, calm the fuck down, I get it, you like her. But, you can't have her. She's mine." He gave a sinister smile at Matsuda's sorrow filled eyes. "My name? Eli. I'm not sure who you think I look like, but I'm an only child."

Matsuda looked down, "I'm sorry, Sayu, I just saw him and worried. I thought he broke in. There's been a rash of strange break ins... Nothing ever turns up missing, but stuff is moved around... I just thought..."

Sayu sighed, "I know you meant well… But, I need you to leave."

Matsuda looked up at her, "But – "

"You pointed a gun at my boyfriend." Sayu said emotionlessly, "I have a shot a a normal relationship, a normal life, with someone who doesn't about what happened to me in the past…" She looked down.

Beyond folded his arms and walked over to Sayu and made eye contact with Matsuda, he gently pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back, tucking her face into his chest. "I think it's best if you didn't come back. By the way, what you did was assault… If I see you around her again, I'll report you."

Matsuda hung his head and slowly walked out, "I'm sorry, Sayu…"

Beyond slammed the door and glared at her, "I have several problems with what just happened! Anything else you want to tell me? You know, before another love sick detective nearly blows my goddamned head off?!" She shook her head quickly and Light chuckled. He rolled his eyes, "You need to work on your emotions. Luckily, he seemed like an idiot and won't pick up on the whole bright red blush when you called me your boyfriend… Jesus woman!" He pulled the death note out of the back of his shirt and slapped it on the counter, "Hide that better next time."

"I've never really dated anyone before! Nonetheless, a 'relationship', like this!" She argued.

Beyond sighed, "We'll just have to work on that then. I don't look like anyone else, right?"

She looked up quizzically and shook her head, "How?"

Beyond scrunched his nose, "Desensitized exposure."

"What?" She gasped when he pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply, resting his hands on her hips. Face flushed bright red, her heart was beating so hard she could swear he could probably hear it. He broke the embrace and stared at her emotionlessly. She trembled and her lip quivered as she took unstable steps back until she met her table. "Um…" Her face hot and flushed.

"That. Right there. That is painfully obvious that, that, was your first kiss." He threw his hands up into the air. "Ach! Women!" He walked out of the apartment and walked down the hall.

Sayu touched her lips softly and trembled, "That… WAS my first kiss… Ever… And, it was with a serial killer… Something is seriously wrong with my life."

Light sighed and faded through the wall and hovered next to Beyond as he walked down the street, "Don't be so hard on her. She's a good girl."

Beyond stopped and gave him an angry yet confused stare, "Let me level with you." He shifted his glance around and ducked into an alley. "I nearly got my head blown off, by the guy who killed you! I'm allowed to be just a little pissed at life right now. And a good girl? Don't make me laugh. She's a mass murderer and her best friend is a serial killer, that you failed to kill, I might add. And YOU don't even get me started, her brother is a God of death. Where in this are you getting, 'good girl'?" Light sighed at Beyond's response. "Also. If you're going to follow me don't ask me anything. I stick out enough." Light chuckled remembering he told Ryuk something similar when he was alive.

Beyond out his hands in his pockets and walked out on the main sidewalk. "You don't need to hide your Shinigami form from me. I don't give a damn who you were… I imagine that takes a decent amount of energy." Beyond smirked and walked into a nearby grocery mart.

* * *

Sayu started determined at her computer and opened a webpage, she blushed instantly and closed her computer, _'This is going to be harder than I thought…'_

* * *

Beyond walked up and down the isles occasionally grabbing something off the shelf, he held the basket in one arm and was reading the ingredients to an item in front of the refrigerated section before a woman's voice caught his attention, "Are you Sayu's boyfriend?" Beyond instantly looked forward and rolled his neck to give her an irritated stare, this one isn't one of the girls from earlier though… _'Do I stick out that badly?'_ "Well they said you weren't Japanese, and that you were very cute. I'd say they underestimated your looks. Dare I say handsome, sexy even? Not bad for little Sayu, she's so mousy."

Beyond just silently shook his head and continued to read the ingredients. She cleared her throat causing him to look at her again, he sighed irritatedly, "No. I'm not Japanese, I'm American. Thank you, I appreciate the compliment, but I don't need praise from anyone else." He put the item on the shelf and walked away. The woman narrowed her eyes and followed him.

Light sighed, "She's following you." Beyond rolled his eyes and smirked and stopped in front of the condoms, "And what the hell are those for?!" Beyond gave an irritated glance towards Light. "Right. I'll stop."

She leaned against the shelves near him, "I'm just trying to figure out what she has that I don't."

Beyond gave her a passing glance, "How about dignity." He stated more than asked. She leaned against him pressing her breasts against him. He smirked deviously, "And, boobs." He yanked his arm away from her and grabbed a package and walked up to the counter.

She glared at him as he walked away and another girl approached her, "Well?"

Shianna smiled, "I want him. Not sure if you noticed what size he took, but I did." She jogged to catch up with Beyond as he was leaving the store, "Wait up!"

"Uh. No." He kept walking a decent pace. She grabbed a hold of his wrist, he snapped his wrist back and narrowed his eyes, "I'm considering throwing you into traffic."

She smiled, "Okay. Forward wasn't the best approach, but, I don't even know your name."

He narrowed his eyes, "And, if Sayu wants you to know it, she can tell you." He turned and started walking down the street again.

She caught up to him again, "What is it with you?"

He just continued walking not saying anything to her, Sayu walked out of her building, "There you are! I was worried." She ran up and hugged Beyond tightly.

Light floated above them facing the sky, "As much as I detest saying it, she followed him, uninvited… He's innocent."

Sayu smiled at him and gently touched his cheek and kissed his softly. Shianna rolled her eyes and Sayu smirked, "Oh, hey Shianna!"

She scoffed, "Hey Sayu. What's up? Feeling any better, you seemed kind of down a couple days ago."

Beyond shot her a disbelieving stare, he threw his hands up, "And they called ME crazy! They've NEVER met a woman before!" He stormed up the stairs.

Sayu watched him with a smile and turned her attention to Shianna, "Yeah. Thanks for asking." She gave a small smile, "Eli wasn't an ass to you, was he?"

Shianna laughed, "I asked for it, to be fair. An American, huh?"

Sayu chuckled nervously, "Yeah. A mutual friend set us up. Said we'd make a good match."

Shianna laughed, "Tell me about him sometime over lunch, he seems like a nice guy. You got a real winner there!"

Sayu raised her eyebrows, _'If you only knew…'_ She laughed, "He's a good guy. Okay. Well, see you tomorrow at work!" She waved and ran up the stairs.


	9. Death's Coma

Beyond put the things he bought away and flopped on the couch, tangling his own fingers into his hair. Sayu walked in and stared at him, she glanced down and picked the receipt up, "Wait, you actually paid for stuff?"

Beyond smirked with his eyes closed, "Sayu… I'm not a barbarian."

She smiled at his comment, threw the receipt in the trash and sat at the table scanning over the Internet and the news. She continued to write names down, "So, I have to go to work tomorrow."

"Leave it here. I'll continue, so criminals keep dying even while you're at work. I don't do a lot of sleeping much anymore… So, I can do nights too."

Light nodded to Beyond and faded whispering, "I'm lending you, trust. I'll kill you if you break that."

Sayu sighed and watched the rain start hitting her window. "I'm sorry that I'm a little… Shy."

Beyond sighed, "I think I like that more than what I just encountered."

Sayu stared outside, "The people you killed… When you were in LA… What were they like?"

Beyond furrowed his eyebrows keeping his eyes closed, "A freelance journalist… He was providing cover stories that were false and giving alibis to criminals. A thirteen year old prostitute who was selling her soul for drugs so she could turned around and charge others for the drugs, and a bank worker who was laundering money for organized crime… But, I'm the crazy one."

Sayu stared at him, he never moved. She stood up and walked over to him, "So… You never killed anyone innocent?"

He sighed softly, "No. I offered to help you because, you can do on a large scale, without ever interacting with the victim, what I couldn't." Sayu leaned over to get a closer look at him. She whispered softly, "You have a nice smile, you should do it more often." He opened his eyes and gave her a ghost of a smirk. She gently ruffled his hair, "When I first saw you I thought you were someone I knew too." She sat down next to his side on the couch, "But I knew you weren't him…"

Beyond nodded softly, "L."

She snapped a glance at him, "You knew him?"

Beyond sighed, "Long story short. I was in line to be his successor. But, it came to me one day… As long as there is an L, there could never be a B. And even if L was gone… B would just become L… I didn't want to disappear. They never expected me to succeed anyway. So, I guess, it didn't break anyone's heart when I left."

"What was he like?"

"Probably the same as you knew him, reclusive, an insomniac, haunched over… Always eating cake." Sayu laid next to Beyond and rested her head on his chest and listened to his voice vibrate in his chest. "He was my hero. I wanted to be just like him. Until, I realized, if I became like him… I would lose myself, just like he did… But he might have always been that way, I mean he was four years older than me." He let out a weak chuckle.

Sayu gasped slightly, "So you're only a year older than Light?"

Beyond shrugged, "A lot of good age did me." He chuckled deeply, "But, I understand why he was the way he was… He carried the weight of the world on his shoulders… Seeing the true nature of humans, killing one another, over and over again, day in and day out… That would leave anyone with a bitter taste in their mouth." Beyond put his left arm behind his head and played with Sayu's hair with his right, "I didn't want to turn into a man who was afraid of his own shadow and couldn't trust a soul other than my own."

Sayu smiled and closed her eyes, "Are you afraid of anything?"

"Your brother intimidates me a little."

Sayu laughed, "But are you afraid of him?"

Beyond sighed, "I stared into the abyss and it stared back… I can't say I know of anything I'm afraid of… I guess I won't know until I encounter it. I suppose, the intangible. Like, if I ever fell in love with someone, I would probably be afraid to lose them. What's worse is, I would be able to see exactly when I would. So, I guess I'd need to date chicks with death notes." He let out a laugh. "But, preferably, without big brother Shinigamis."

Sayu laughed quietly, "Why does he intimidate you?"

"Well… Think about it. His conviction was so strong he came back… And, not only did he come back, he came back exactly as he would need to be to carry out his plans. To top it off, he retained his memories… That's a strong soul." Beyond stared at the ceiling, "You're not going to ask me how that makes me feel, right?"

Sayu giggled and hugged him slightly, "No!" She stopped laughing, "What was it like, after the death note was used on you?"

Beyond narrowed his eyes in thought, "I died. Have you ever been asleep but can hear what's going on around you, but can't move?" Sayu nodded quietly. "It was like that, I called it, Death's Coma… When I was finally able to move I spent days throwing up embalming fluid. It has a wretched stench. And it's toxic. I'm surprised that didn't kill me. Like, really dead. Not asleep. But, I guess, that's what happens when you cheap out. I'm just glad I'm not Egyptian, try coming back from being disembowled…"

"That's disgusting, Beyond."

He laughed, "Sorry. But, I think, because of the death note, I survived the autopsy... And the chemicals.

"So… Not even death scares you?"

He shook his head, "Realistically. I'd welcome it. But, not enough to do anything stupid. I already tried that… Didn't work out so well for me."

Sayu lifted her head, "What do you mean? You mean you've tried to kill yourself before?" Beyond looked down to her and nodded. "How?!"

Beyond sat up and pulled his shirt off, Sayu looked away and blushed but looked back, he had healed scars of burns and a thin line where he was autopsied. "I was unfortunate… L hired a very smart woman to stop me. But, I guess in a sense, I was lucky."

Sayu traced the scars, "They healed very well, almost unnoticeable. What do you mean lucky?"

He shrugged, "I got to meet you…" He shook his head slightly and smiled while putting his shirt back on, "And see Japan, kind of like a fresh start, you know? I'm labeled dead, and the States can't imprison me again. Not that I'd go back."

Sayu smiled, "I can't tell if you're actually flirting or just being nice."

He laid back on the couch, both arms behind his head, "And I'll never tell you…"

She laughed and got up, "You do realize you were actually my first kiss ever, right?"

He chuckled, "I'm not sorry!" Sayu laughed from the kitchen. "But, in hindsight, you're shyness is cute. I don't mind it, I've just never dealt with it before. I suppose it works."

Sayu blushed from the kitchen, "Not really fair to steal a ladies first kiss."

He smiled, "No. I suppose it wasn't… You should have seen the look on your brother's face. Oh! He wanted to kick mine in!" Beyond let out a loud laugh.

Sayu laughed, "Too be fair, I think he'd want to kill anyone who I dated, real relationship or not." She walked back over to the couch and held a couple pills out.

He eyed her suspiciously, "What?"

She laughed, "It's a multivitamin. All I've seen you eat is jam… Please? I can't see your lifespan and neither can you, I have the right to worry."

He blinked a couple of times, "When it comes to thought processes, sugar is essential."

Sayu smiled, "I didn't say you had to eat anything else, just take the vitamin before I sit on you and cram it down your throat. I think I'm probably heavier than you."

He chuckled, "I doubt it." He took the vitamin and stuck his tongue out, before knocking it back with the water she brought.

She smiled softly and hugged him tightly, "Thank you."

"Uh, your welcome?"

She laughed, "Not about the vitamin. I mean. I haven't been happy. Like at all, you made me happy today… I just wanted to thank you."

He smirked nervously and patted her back, "Yeah. Whatever, don't mention it."


	10. Betrayal and Truths

Matsuda stared at his computer intensely clicking through archived files. Mogi growled at him, "We have a bigger problem then who Sayu is dating… Uh. How about oh, I don't know. Kira?"

Matsuda glanced at him, "I think that's the most you've ever said at one time."

Mogi folded his arms and nodded, "We all know you think Sayu is the love of your life. But, you shot Light, literally killing any chance you had with her. Of course, she's going to go for a bad boy after a good boy hurt her."

"You don't understand! I've seen his face before! His eyes… I remember his eyes giving me the chills… No…" He started rummaging through the files that they had at the task force headquarters when they worked with L.

Mogi groaned, "Oh come on! It wouldn't be in any of L's files! He only dealt with big fish! This guy obviously isn't, considering he's out. Sayu wouldn't harbor a criminal no matter how mad she is at you."

Matsuda's face went pale as he turned in his chair holding a file… "It's him… Beyond Birthday… I remember when L showed me the file… He – he said that Beyond was one of the hardest to catch…" Matsuda rolled back over to the computer and started typing, "No way was he released…"

He set the file down on the desk and Mogi leaned over and glanced at it. "Yeah… He's a creepy one."

Matsuda continued to type, "I just feel like something is going on right in front of us. I just feel it, L told me, that sometimes when you know something… You just know… Oh my…" His voice trailed, "He's dead?" Matsuda started reading the report.

"Was found in his cell in the morning." He continued to read, "Autopsy revealed he had suffered massive trauma to his heart." He muttered under his breath reading.

Mogi sighed, "Matsuda… They autopsied him… It isn't him."

Matsuda growled, "I don't know how, but it's him. I just know it. They blamed his death on Kira… Mogi, if this is the same guy, there's no way we can take on two dead guys alone…"

Mogi rolled his eyes, "Whatever, I'm going to go work on the real case. You fantasize about ghosts and ghouls all you want. The only thing here now are Shinigami. Beyond was a man. Same with Light."

Matsuda glared at Mogi as he left. Matsuda grabbed his coat and the keys to his car. "I have to know." He rummaged for a fingerprinting kit. He grabbed one from the drawers and ran to his car. He drove to the one place he knew Sayu wouldn't be, home. She worked today. He pulled up to the apartment building and sighed as he got out of the car. _'I feel like a detective in the old black and white movies.'_ He set his bag down and pulled out the fingerprinting kit he started dusting the door only to have it pulled from him. His eyes went wide at the sight of a pair of shoes that were not Sayu's. His eyes slowly traveled up the figure, _'Ah crap… Not him, not him.'_ His eyes met within close proximity of a pair of menacing red eyes. _'Of course.'_ Matsuda let out a nervous chuckle.

Beyond stepped out of the apartment and locked it, he stepped around Matsuda and started to leave. Matsuda stood up, "Wait! I know who you are!"

Beyond stopped and glanced over his shoulder betraying a murderous smile, his voice deep and quiet, "Do you now?"

Matsuda nodded his head quickly, "Beyond Birthday. You're under arrest."

He smirked, "No. I'm not. You can't try me for a case I had already been put to death for. Have a nice day, detective."

"You can't walk free!"

"I can, and will. If it will please you we can go down to the station and waste both of our days. But, I assure you. I'm on a technicality, you can't try me for crimes committed in another country, as you have no jurisdiction… And they can't try me again, double jeopardy." He spun around and pinned Matsuda to the door and smiled menacingly, "It's funny, really. You killed her brother and she ran to a man who her brother killed. But, until I commit a crime, you can't arrest me. Well, you could, but at the end of the day, I'll have your badge. Now, if you'll excuse me. I promised Sayu I would meet her for lunch." He turned and left leaving Matsuda to stare up at the ceiling.

Matsuda packed his stuff and hung his head, "He's right… He's got me." He walked out slowly to see Beyond leaning against his car holding his hand out. Matsuda handed him the fingerprinting kit.

Beyond smirked and pressed his finger to the ink pad then to a paper in the kit, "Good luck." He waved over his shoulder as he walked away.

Matsuda stared at the fingerprint in silence and got in his car. He peeled out of the parking lot and drove to the station. He parked his car and ran into the scanning room almost knocking over three officers on the way. He placed the print on the scanner and smiled smugly as Mogi watched for the results. 'No Data' flashed on the screen in red.

Matsuda whined, "Nooo, what do you mean?!"

Mogi sighed, "His case was solve, judged, sentenced and carried out. They delete those records off the computers and keep paper archives."

Matsuda groaned, "So the girl of my dreams hates me and she's dating a psychopathic killer… Awesome."

Mogi arched an eyebrow, "He's a psychopathic sociopath. And Sayu digs him, he obviously likes her too, as she isn't dead. Move on. We have bigger problems than the American justice system. That or you have his innocent look a like. Just give it a rest and work on the case with the rest of us."

They walked into the room they've been working in and the phone rang. Ida answered it all was heard was, the deep familiar voice of C, "May I inquire why Beyond Birthday's fingerprint was ran."

Matsuda grinned widely, "I knew it! He's here in Japan and dating this girl and –"

C interrupted him, "That matters not. Do not waste your time chasing him. If he hasn't committed a crime it's not your problem. Focus on Kira."

"C… I know I'm not supposed to ask questions, but it's a theory in the form of a question."

"Proceed."

"What if Beyond is aiding Kira?" Matsuda winced at the proposed theory.

"Perhaps your not an idiot after all, you have finally deduced what I've known. How do you think he got into the country?" A deep laugh came across, "He's lead you to Kira. Sorry about your girlfriend…"

Mogi narrowed his eyes, "You've known this whole time?"

C drawled out his words similar to the way L used to, "Correct. I did tell you."

"You could have saved hundreds!" Matsuda shouted.

"Or got a small group of detectives killed by a wrathful Shinigami and her sociopathic boyfriend." His voice was monotoned as he spoke. "As it sits. I'm already talking to dead men walking… Do you not think she knows your names? Beyond will not betray her. He's a man of his word, and if he's promised loyalty that is what she has. You must approached this delicately, many countries have already succumbed to Kira's judgements. You act cautiously, or lose your lives and she wins either way. Beyond was always my favorite successor… If it were between him and L, to be my successor, you'd be dealing with a much different world. You would have never met L."

The detectives all sat in silence. "I know you're not investigating, but what should we do?"

"Give up. You're at checkmate… You've been at checkmate the second Sayu took Beyond as an ally."

"But – L would have never surrendered!" Matsuda protested loudly.

"Look where that got him. You've lost. L lost, they lost."

"You won't help us? As L's predecessor –"

"No. Because, I agree with her judgements. I am a Kira sympathizer. Now you know why I retired." The line went dead and a dial tone followed.

Matsuda stared at the phone in disbelief, "I won't roll over and die!"

* * *

C ended the call and turned in his chair staring out the window of the previous task force headquarters, he sighed sadly, "Ryuk? Am I right, standing aside?"

The Shinigami chuckled, "It seems like an interesting idea."

His piercing blue eyes scanned over the city from behind his golden tresses. "No… It sounds boring… Can a Shinigami ever be saved? Can they ascend or descend? What happens to a Shinigami when it dies?"

Ryuk laughed, "The hell if I know. I'm not dead, and I don't intend to be…"

C raised an eyebrow, "I'm not that interested… I just wondered." He folded his arms behind his back and smirked, "Good luck, Beyond, spread your wings and lead her." He turned from the window and walked to the hall with Ryuk shortly behind him. "Let's go do something interesting, Ryuk."


	11. Another Note

Sayu sat at the table with Shianna and Rae, she glanced at her watch and bounced her leg impatiently, "He's late. Sorry."

Shianna waved in front of her face, "He's a guy. They do that."

Sayu sighed and glanced around with a slightly worried expression, "He's never late." She sighed heavily.

Rae looked up behind her to see Beyond with his finger over his lips. She pursed her lips fighting the urge to grin and point. "I'm sure he's fine. Probably just got held up." She smiled knowingly.

He smirked at her and snagged Sayu in a quick hug from behind, startling her. He whispered in her ear, "Sorry… I got a little preoccupied with a particular individual." He started to pull back and pulled a white gold chain apart and clipped a necklace around her neck. A deep blue sapphire sparkled in the sunlight. He kissed her cheek and sat next to her, "Seriously, I'm sorry I'm late, but I'm not sorry about why." He grinned at her.

She admired the gemstone, "And where did this come from?"

He chuckled and took a drink of the water waiting for him, "I stole it." She shot Beyond a shocked stare, his face contorted into a twisted grin and he bursted into laughter, "I'm kidding!" She gave him a stern stare, "Sayu, seriously, I'm kidding." He held up a folded receipt. She went to grab it and he yanked it away, "Hey! It's not much of a gift if you know how much it was!" He folded his arms and gave a playful pout, "I saved up to get it. Stop being mean to me."

Shianna laughed and Rae smiled, "Aww, that's sweet, give him a break."

Sayu rolled her eyes and smiled, "I'm sorry. I love it." Beyond grinned and Sayu blushed at his smile.

Shianna sighed, "You guys are so cute it's gross."

Rae nudged Shianna, "Don't be jealous." Shianna glanced up at Beyond who was happily chatting with Sayu.

"So, what held you up? Something like this isn't an impulse." Sayu asked while she happily tore pieces of her sandwich off.

"Ran into your friend… That Matsuda… Again, at least this time he didn't point a gun at my face, this time." He rolled his eyes.

All three girls choked and said in unison, "What?!"

"He wasn't being annoying was he?" Sayu said with a scowl.

Beyond shrugged, "He's always annoying."

Shianna stared at the couple, "Wait, wait, wait, go back to the part with the gun in the face! What?!" Rae nodded and leaned in ready to listen to him.

Beyond gave a breathy laugh, "I was at Sayu's apartment, he apparently didn't know I'd be there and he thought I broke in… Do I really look that shady?" He gave a flawlessly practiced hurt expression.

The other girls nodded, "A little." Shianna chimed and Rae nodded confirming her thoughts making a distinct 'mhm' noise.

Beyond scoffed, "Jerks."

They all laughed for a moment and a group of patrons moved from the table behind the girls and Beyond looked up to be locked in eye contact with piercing blue eyes. Unkept, wild golden hair swept across his eyes, it's length no longer than Beyond's own jet black hair. He stared betraying no emotions, the man smugly nodded and raised his glass.

Beyond startled momentarily when he heard Light shout, "You!" He followed Light's enraged glare to another Shinigami, whose beady red eyes flashed in the light and grinned with a mouthful of sharp teeth.

The Shinigami grinned and hovered over, and spoke in a cheerful tone, "You!" Beyond looked down and ignored the banter of Shinigami behind him, attempting to appear as normal as possible.

Light stared at the other, "Ryuk… What are you doing here?" His tone was menacing and angry.

"Light-o! How's the afterlife? I'll admit, I'm impressed." Ryuk laid in the air and crossed his legs with his arms behind his head.

"Answer me."

"Curing my boredom… I have an interesting owner, too." Ryuk's features softened and he rolled over onto his stomach into the air, "He gives me apples too! Have you tried them now that you're a Shinigami?!"

Light snarled, "Shut up! You incompetent bastard!" Beyond flinched slightly and continued to stare at the deep piercing eyes that haven't broken eye contact.

Rae waved in front of Beyond, "Hello? Earth to Eli!" Beyond blinked and shook his head. "I asked you a question."

He narrowed his eyes slightly, "I'm sorry. I know him, I need a moment." He stood up and walked over to the other table before anyone could protest.

They all focused in on the table that Beyond sat down at, "Whoa. His friend is cute." Shianna beamed.

Sayu narrowed her eyes slightly watching the two, "Their body language doesn't exactly come off as friendly."

Beyond took a folded piece of paper from him and stared at him before walking back to the table. The mysterious man leaned against the table propping his head up on his interlaced hands staring at Sayu. Beyond sat next to her and handed the folded piece of paper. She took it and instantly heard what Light was arguing with. Her eyes widened, _'Another owner?'_ Another piece of paper fell out of the folded paper.

 _'I am C, as I'm sure you are aware, of my real name. However, I pose no threat, you interest me. I will contact you at a later date for meeting details. Take care of Beyond, he can be a little brash, hard to deal with and seemingly devoid of sincere emotions… I assure you he is not.'_

She looked up at the man who was giving her a Cheshire smile, he stood up and whistled. Ryuk instantly stopped bickering with Light and grinned, "Duty calls. Have fun, Light… I'm positive we'll meet again, you're just as interesting now, as you were when you were alive… If not, more." Ryuk quickly hovered over to C's side. C gave the group a passing smirk before turning and putting his hands in his pockets and walking down the street with a familiar, distinct haunch to his posture. A large group of people passed behind him, as they dispersed he was gone.

Shianna blinked a couple of times, "I can't tell if that was super creepy or ultra hot."

Rae shot her a nasty stare, "What does the note say?"

Sayu looked up and gave an innocent smile, "Oh! That he's happy to see Eli has a girlfriend and he wants to meet me and Eli for lunch sometime!" She smiled lightheartedly. Beyond grinned at the ease of her lie.

Beyond smirked at Light who was clearly still agitated.


	12. Challenge

Rae's phone chimed, "Oh! The photographer's wife fell ill! We have the rest of the day off!" She grinned widely, "What do you have planned for today, Eli?"

He shifted a glance to Sayu, "I was going to go back to work."

Rae looked down a little disappointed, "Oh…"

Beyond stood up and looked at his watch, "Speaking of. I have to go." He leaned in and kissed Sayu's cheek making her blush brightly. Sayu turned to watch him leave. She smiled at the back of Beyond with her brother hovering behind him. He walked silently with his hands in his pockets as Light hovered next to him. "His involvement this far has been no accident. Stay alert, Light… If you thought L was a beast… You never met his predecessor. Keep Sayu safe if I fail to."

Light furrowed his brow slightly in worry, "Should I be worried right now?"

Beyond shook his head, "As of right now his involvement is for spectatorship. He, unlike L, has no care for the justice system… This makes him unpredictable. We'll just have to stay on our toes. I don't think he'd use the death note on her, but I wouldn't bet against it either."

Light floated next to him watching the sky as they continued, "Why are you talking to me in public?" Beyond smirked and pulled an earpiece from his ear. Light smiled, "Clever." Beyond smirked and replaced it back into his ear.

"Gives me freedom to speak to you as I see fit. Regardless of how unpleasant it is." He smirked darkly at Light. Light rolled his eyes. "One thing that bothers me." Light looked at him, "That detective. C most likely chased the detectives off of Sayu's trail, or we could assume he did. Otherwise, he wouldn't have shown himself. That alone was a leap of faith. Or carefully calculated. Light. Although, the other Shinigami can see you, stay out of his detection… Follow C. I can handle anything else that comes." Light nodded and faded away.

Beyond walked up the stairs to the apartment and unlocked the door, "Stop!" His eyes narrowed and he looked over to Matsuda.

"I don't know what you think I'm going to do. Do you honestly think I'd fuck up again? There isn't anyone left to challenge… Why bother. So I figured I'd try this normal thing. So unless there is a crime for playing nice with the world I really need to get back to work."

Matsuda caught up to him, "Look… I'm sorry." Beyond raised a single eyebrow and folded his arms. "I… I'm not sure what's going on. But, from what I'm understanding. You make her happy."

The corners of Beyond's mouth tugged for a brief second. "I'm losing my patience. Please, speed this up."

Matsuda hung his head, "Can I come in? Look I'm unarmed." He lifted his coat and chuckled. Beyond thought for a moment and shrugged, turning the nob and leaving the door open behind him. Matsuda followed him in. "Wow. It's a lot cleaner than it normally is."

"Because, I'm not done with it yet." Beyond set a heavy stare on Matsuda, "What do you want?" Beyond walked over to the counter and tossed his keys on it grabbing a small stack of books, tucking the death note into them. He set them next to Sayu's computer and leaned against the desk in front of the stack.

"I wanted to apologize. I really care about her, I wanted to take care of her."

Beyond smirked deviously, "Like when you offed her brother."

Matsuda flinched slightly at his cruel tone, "You know about that?"

Beyond snickered quietly and faux pouted while he talked, "Oh. Matsuda… Everybody knows about that." He stopped the using the pout tone, "Do you honestly think she's kept any secrets from me?"

Matsuda looked up a little annoyed, "Have you?"

He shrugged, "No. She knows exactly who I am and who I was." He looked up and smiled cynically, "And, she obviously doesn't mind."

Matsuda gave him a confused stare, "So, why the alias?"

Beyond sighed, "You had a gun to me, without knowing my name, you were liable to just shoot me if you know my real name… So, speaking of knowing… Whatever became of that fingerprint of mine?" Matsuda sighed. "I thought that much. Look, I won't forgive you, and I want you to stay away from Sayu. If she seeks you out, so be it… The likelihood of that though… Let's say… Nine percent". He grinned manically, Matsuda glared at him. "I won't limit her. But, you need to stop. I'm being rather civil, considering…"

Matsuda gave the apartment one last look over, "Can I at least say goodbye?"

Beyond narrowed his eyes fighting the urge to snap his neck, "No. You've lost that privilege."

As Matsuda was int to leave Sayu walked in talking on her cell phone, she turned around and was instantly annoyed, "I have to let you go, Rae… Yes! Of course. Loves!" She ended her call and glared at Matsuda. "Why are you here?"

Beyond smirked, "He was apologizing. He was just leaving… Weren't you?" Matsuda gave Sayu a sad glance and nodded. He brushed passed her and ran out of the apartment. Beyond watched him closely until he was out of sight. "Apparently, if I was actually your boyfriend… I wouldn't have been the worst choice for you. You have some pretty shitty taste in guys. Me excluded, of course, because, I'm awesome." He flashed a confident smile.

Sayu laughed hollowly. "So, you don't consider our relationship an actual thing, it's just an act to you?"

Beyond paused, "I can't answer that. Either answer could potentially get me slapped." She sighed. Beyond sighed as well, "I do. Mainly because, no one has ever treated me like a human before. I like that feeling. I like you. But, if things weren't the way they are, you would have never given me a second glance and I would watched you walk away."

Sayu nodded in thought, "You're right. If we weren't who we are… We would have never dated."

Beyond shrugged, "Doesn't change the way I feel though, I do, regardless of how I tease you, like you. So. Yes, I do, but, no, I don't, because, I know the reality of the situation, were it different." Beyond looked down and folded his arms. _'Take it... Take the bait.'_

Sayu walked over to him and touched his cheek softly, "I consider it just as real as anything else." He looked up to her eyes lifting his head slightly. "Weird circumstances aside. I consider you my actual boyfriend. Whether you like it or not! Mainly because it's not like I could go out on dates while we're 'dating' anyway. Talk about a reputation ruiner… Besides, if you weren't a serial killer, you'd be a perfect gentleman." She chuckled. Beyond internally smirked.

He gave her a weak smile, "Or, am I perfect gentleman, because, I'm a serial killer."

They both choked back a quiet laugh before letting it go and both laughing. Sayu walked away towards the kitchen but had her wrist caught. She looked back at him confused. _'My new challenge... Is you... Sayu.'_ He glanced up at her eyes and loosened his grip, she leaned forward a little at the sudden loosening of his grip and he grabbed her hand. She blushed bright red and took a couple steps towards him, "Whats the matter?"

He sighed and pulled her into his arms, "I think I'm actually falling for you… So, if you plan on killing me… Do it quickly. I've never had any kind of relationship last… So, if I'm meant to die… Can you make sure I don't see it coming? So, I can die happy for once?" He closed his eyes pained at his own resolution and the realization afterward, _'Could I ever actually feel that way for someone?'_


	13. Smoke and Mirrors

A knock was heard at the door interrupting Sayu's ramblings. Beyond looked up shaking the boredom from his mind. "I'll get it." He stood up and walked through the door, he opened the door a crack and stared at the piercing eyes on the other side.

"I need to talk to you. Now." His voice was commanding but soft.

Beyond sighed, "Hey Sayu? Remember my friend from earlier? I need to talk to him."

She smiled and sprung up and ran over to the cupboards grabbing a vitamin and a glass of water, "I have to go to bed early tonight and I know you won't take it willingly." She smiled and handed him the multivitamin, he scrunched his nose at it and took it from her and reluctantly took it. The deep laugh of C from the hall could be heard. Sayu smiled at him, "Thank you! Go have fun, don't get into trouble!" She laughed and went and replaced herself at her couch with her dinner and turned the television on with the death note next to her.

Beyond rolled his eyes and stepped out, "What are you doing here?"

C motioned his head for Beyond to follow him, "I don't care for populated areas when I speak."

Beyond shifted a glance around, "Where is the Shinigami?"

C grinned evilly, "Harassing Sayu's."

Beyond rolled his eyes again, _'Idiot.'_ He sighed, "So…"

C lit a cigarette and started walking ahead of Beyond. "B. What are you doing? Please don't waste my time and try to lie to me."

Beyond narrowed his eyes and looked at the ground, "Revenge…"

C stopped in his tracks, his blue eyes blinking in surprise, "So, the monster still lives, even after death." He sighed, "I had hoped you were around her for more pure reasons."

Beyond hung his head, "I was fine in prison. I wasn't unhappy so to speak… I had food, everyone including the guards were afraid of me. But that bastard stopped my heart… And I couldn't even die. No. I suffered because of some arrogant child, who thought he could play God."

C smirked, "Sounds familiar."

Beyond's voice was borderline a growl, "I was autopsied, embalmed and buried. That kind of shit doesn't sit well with a sane person." His voice fell in tone, "Nonetheless me."

C sighed and sat on a bench on the empty street, "She likes you. You'll break her heart."

"I intend to break more than her heart." Beyond sat next to him and slouched into the bench, leaned his back and ran his fingers through it.

C glanced at him, "I requested you." Beyond didn't move. "I wanted to train you. I didn't want L to have you…"

Beyond sat up, "What?"

C stared at the cherry of his cigarette and exhaled, "Watari told me that L had chosen you. That I couldn't take his successor." C set a heavy stare and a weak smile on Beyond, "What are you waiting for? End it then. We both know you're good enough to get away with it. Kill the detective, off the girl. We both know you could slip away into the night unseen."

"I'm not fond of the idea of having my own person poltergeist… Especially, one I can see…" Beyond haunched over and rested his elbows on his knees and hung his head.

C shrugged, "He'd be forced into the Shinigami realm."

Beyond sighed, "For how long, a couple of days? Weeks? He'll come back, with a new owner… This Kira… It's an ideal now…"

C chuckled darkly, "Force him back again… Though… You'd end up just like him. It's sad really. You either accept you fate as the girl's lover or become your destiny… You were always destined for his spot… One way, or another, the Fates have shoved you in that direction… No matter how hard you fight, push or pull."

Beyond bit his bottom lip. "Thanks C… Now, I'm depressed."

C chuckled and flicked his cigarette, "Welcome to life." He grabbed another cigarette and popped it into his mouth, he held his pack out towards Beyond. Beyond took a cigarette and placed it in his mouth and stared at the sky. C lit his and held the flame out for him.

Beyond stared at the flame for a moment and leaned forward lighting the cigarette, "I wanted to die. I kept telling myself I failed, I made a mistake. I did. I led the FBI agent to close. But, I wanted death. I craved it, longed for it, needed it… Lusted after it. I wanted to stump him… Once and for all. I would be dead, disguised as the last victim… He would have been forever haunted. Hunting for a ghost."

C looked up at the sky, "He was… Even after they caught you. He slept even less, ate twice the amount of sweets, you left your mark. You broke his heart. Even the gorgeous brunette could hardly take his mind off what he did to you... Those new successors… What a joke. They couldn't even complete my task of imitating him properly."

Beyond chuckled, "You're an ass. I thought you only did that to me."

C smiled cruelly, "No. Watari could never block my signal. No matter how he tried. Your memory… Was ghost enough for L. He had reoccurring nightmares of you… I like to play the antihero. I'm never on a side. L's torment delighted me, confused me, excited me. I taunted him for it. I told him he should have just let me have you. It wouldn't have been that way. I knew why Watari wouldn't let me have you. You were the closest to not only being him, but being better. He couldn't let a mind like that fall from his reaches…" He laughed darkly, "But it did… Didn't it?"

Beyond smirked at him, "And they called me the monster of the whammy house."

C grinned, "You learned well. I was proud of you every time you completed one of my tasks. They seemed trivial. But you were better for it. But, now your at a crossroads. If you aid Kira, you will live a relatively, very normal life. Of course… Barring the fact that you'd be murdering people everyday. Or, you can live on the run from the Shinigami… They very soul who set you free."

"Killed me." Beyond corrected.

"Set you free." C stated blatantly. "Interesting games you play, Beyond. You stand to gain by staying with her. But… Will it bore you?"

"Probably." Beyond smirked, "I feel bad… She's so gullible. She actually believed me when I told her my victims weren't innocent souls."

C stared at him in disbelief, "Love truly is blinding."

Beyond stood up and nodded to C, "How can I contact you?"

He stared straight ahead, "You can't. I'll be in contact… You interest me. Never as it seems, with you."

Beyond smirked and walked back to the apartment building. C's words stung him, _"You either accept you fate as the girl's lover or become your destiny…"_ Beyond grumbled and walked into the apartment. The lights were off and Sayu had taken herself to bed. He locked the door behind him.


	14. Two Broken Souls

He spotted a note with his name on it, _'Beyond, sorry I talked your ear off earlier, I just needed someone to vent to, thanks for listening to me.'_ Beyond sighed while walking to the sliding glass door and stood on the balcony watching the sky. The door opened behind him and Sayu stepped out next to him, "Are you alright?" She crinkled her brow slightly with worry.

He looked down at her, "Don't worry about me."

She sighed and leaned against the railing with him, "Well. I do."

Beyond swallowed coarsely, "Go back to bed, I'm fine."

Sayu sighed, "I'm not tired." She looked up at the sky, "Such a beautiful night."

Beyond looked back up, "Yeah. The sky is really clear."

Sayu chuckled, "I don't get you, you're so hot and cold." She smiled at him, "I'm here if you ever need anyone. For anything. Like I said in my note, sorry I talked you ear off about boring stuff."

He pulled his eyes from the sky and stared into hers, his voice hushed, almost in a whisper, "Thank you. But I wouldn't know how to begin… I have a lot of unresolved issues, I don't expect you to listen, understand or help."

Sayu sighed, "Well. I'm here for you, Beyond. I mean it. You know… It's sad to say, but you really are the only shot I have at any normal relationship. I feel safe with you, not in the sense that nothing bad could happen, but in the sense that I can tell you anything and you won't judge me, or shun me… I just feel like you get me… On a deeper level. I guess, that's why I'm finding myself more attached to you than I should."

Beyond narrowed his eye slightly, "I see. Well, I don't exactly have any room to judge anyone." ' _Stop, stop telling me how you feel…'_ "I'm no saint. But, it's possible for two broken people, to understand one another."

Sayu looked down and turned to the door, "I don't feel broken when I'm with you… Even if it is just an act for you… I feel whole around you." Beyond closed his eyes slightly pained, _'Don't… It's an act… A lie. Just like everything else. Don't listen to her.'_ Sayu gave him a weak smile and pulled the door open, "Try to get some sleep, if nothing else, at least rest." She started to walk in.

"Do you mean that?"

She stopped inside the doorway, "Yes. I couldn't lie to you if I wanted to… I can't seem to hide from those eyes…"

He turned to look at her, she was looking down, fidgeting with her fingernails. He could feel his features soften, he glanced away from her. _'It's a lie. It's a lie. No one loves you. No one can. You're a monster, monsters aren't loved, they're loathed.'_ "I'm sorry."

She looked up and smiled brightly, "Don't be, I love your eyes. There's so much hidden truth in them… But behind that… A lot of pain. I understand, if you don't want to open up to me, it's okay. But I'm here if you ever choose to…" She bit her bottom lip and shut the door.

Beyond took a deep breath and gave the sky a passing glance, "I see…" _"You'll break her heart."_ Beyond winced slightly at C's words. He sighed and pulled the door open and walked in.

He looked up to see Sayu staring at her tea. She looked up at him and gave him a sad smile. Beyond looked away and sat on the couch resting his elbows on his knees. He laid his face in his hands. He flinched at the touch of a warm hand on his shoulder. "Sorry… I didn't mean to get all philosophical on you." She chuckled, but the echo of loneliness could be heard, he was all too familiar with it.

He dropped one hand and touched hers with his other, "Don't. Don't be sorry." _'She isn't like you… Stop comparing yourself to her.'_

She sat down next to him, "Is it okay… If you listen to me a little longer about something?" He shrugged. She sighed a shaky breath, "When my mother committed suicide after Light's death, I was devastated… Not because my brother was gone, though sad, but the cycle. But my mother… She left me here, abandoned me. I was alone… I wasn't important enough for her… I get it, she was sad because dad died, then a few years later Light died… But she still had a kid, she had the choice!" Sayu bit her bottom lip as it quivered slightly. "I was selfish… Childish even, for keeping the death note, I don't care about a new world… I just wanted to make Light happy… I just wanted something back from my old life… If he was it, then so be it."

Beyond stared at her a little taken back. "So… Why?"

Sayu choked back a quiet sob, "Because I wanted my family… If Light was all I got I took that chance and ran. But now? I don't regret it. I met you, I feel stronger because of the death note, not physically, but mentally."

Beyond raised an eyebrow, "You're not making sense…"

Sayu dropped a silent tear in her tea, "I know. This life that I have now? Is nothing. All I feel is nothingness… I feel numb. I was abandoned, I was alone, I can't feel anything. Sometimes I wonder… Would I be better off dead?"

Beyond furrowed his brow and took her tea from her and set it on the table. "No one is better off dead… No matter who they are, good, bad, young or old… Death is not an escape, it's a release. Only meant for those whose time on this world is done." He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly, "You remember that. No one is better off dead." Sayu took a deep shaky breath, but said nothing. "You're not alone, Sayu. I know how you feel." _'Stop. Don't tell her. Don't let her in.'_ He closed his eyes and rested his chin on the top of her head, remembering C's words, _"She likes you."_

Sayu grabbed his shirt and fought back tears, to no avail, they fell silently. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have bothered you with this." She tried to pull away but was held in place. "Beyond?"

"When I was younger… I lost both of my parents. I was sent to live in a orphanage for gifted children. That's where I met C. He was the only one who ever treated me like I was a human. He would play games with me whenever he came home from a case. L ignored me for the first two years I was there. I loved C, in a family sense." He glanced down to Sayu who was still, she had curled her legs up next to her and had wrapped her arms around him. "Uh, I later met a kid, they called him A for alternate… And I was B for backup… A killed himself… That left me, I was supposed to be L's successor. It came to me when I met L, started spending time with him… He was a one of a kind… No one would ever be him. Though, I considered him a friend after time. We would spend a lot of time together, but… I didn't want to be him, when asked, sure, I would give them the answers they were seeking… But, I wanted to be me… I wanted to be B. So, I ran away, one night after an argument with Watari."

Sayu held him a little tighter, "I'm sorry…"

"He told me that I would never amount to anything close to L… That I would never be as good as him. So I ran… I ran and ran until my legs couldn't carry me anymore. I was determined from that night on, to not be the greatest detective… But the greatest criminal." He let out a sigh, "A little brash… But I vowed to stump him to beat him... So I killed people, people who didn't deserve to die, left a puzzle for him… But he didn't even come. He sent a woman in his stead… His hands… His eyes… His shield. I never wanted to be like that. All this time, he never even came personally. So I had to solve my own murders for an idiot."

Sayu tensed a little at his cruel tone. "He didn't care? Did you think that?"

Beyond narrowed his eyes slightly, "L only cared about himself. Him and his puzzles…" He held her a little tighter, "I understand loneliness… I understand you. Your brother's case… He was the only one to ever draw L out. I'd be lying to you if I said that I didn't want to hurt your brother… Not physically… In the same way he hurt me."

Sayu moved a little closer, "I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to hurt him too…"

Beyond pulled back a little to look into her eyes, she looked up to meet him with the same hurt resolve, the one he wore a year ago. _'Interesting…'_ Beyond sighed and kissed her forehead, "That was most of my motivation. To show him… He isn't God… He couldn't play God… I lied to you when you asked me the first time… I'm sorry."

Sayu gave him a weak smile, "I used you too. I knew it would bother him. I knew it would get under his skin. I missed him, I wanted him back… But not like this. Even now, it's all about that damned book. He doesn't care about me… I'm not sure anyone truly does. Even now, with him back, I'm still alone."

 _'I do… I care…'_ Beyond pulled her close and closed his eyes, "That's not true."

Sayu sighed and sat up wiping her eyes, "I'm sorry… I did it again."

Beyond leaned in a kissed her softly, "It's fine. But… I care… In my own sick way."

Sayu smiled weakly, "It's more than everyone else. I'm just tired of being numb…" She looked down, then lifted her eyes too look at him once again. She bit her lip and took a chance. She leaned in and kissed Beyond, pulling herself into his lap.

He jerked back slightly, but didn't break the embrace. Instead of fighting it he was lead into the kiss, _'She's a dangerous woman.'_ He pulled his lips from hers and looked away, "That won't lead anywhere pleasant. At least, no where you actually want to be."

She smiled deviously, "What would you know of what I want?"

He matched her devious smile, "You asked for it." She bit her lip as he leaned closer to her his eyes locked with hers. She glanced away, dropping her eyes to the floor. Beyond smirked at her submission and gently ran his finger along her jawline. "You could stop me." She shook her head quickly. He smiled devilishly and sat up dropping her backwards onto the couch, pinning her down, "Are you sure? My, my, what would your brother say?"

She narrowed her eyes at the thought then looked him in the eyes, "Are you scared?"

He responded with a smile that teetered on the brink of insanity, and leaned into her ear, whispering, "I fear nothing." He bit her earlobe causing her to gasp out quickly and arch her back. She relaxed back at the sensation of his lips traveling down her neck and his hands traveling up her sides. She released a breathless moan as he gently kissed her neck.

She snapped her eyes open and quickly retreated, Beyond sat back with a satisfied smirk. She ran to the kitchen and grabbed a big glass of water. "I can't." She started chugging the water quickly.

Beyond glanced down at his nails with a contented sigh, "I know."

Sayu glared at him. "No. Not because of that, I've never done anything like this before… It's not like I have condoms just laying around!"

He gave her an irritated stare, "Seriously? That's your hold up?"

Sayu grinned at him, "I'm not afraid of you. If that's what you're thinking…"

He shrugged and laid back on the couch and reached into his bag, "Good thing I'm a guy then." Sayu came around the counter and stood at the edge of the couch watching him curiously. He grabbed the box and threw it at her, she caught it inches from her face and stared at it. She glanced up at him wide eyed. He raised his eyebrows and chewed on his index finger nail seductively he pulled his finger back into a loose fist, "What's the problem?"

She blushed beet red, _'Note to self… Never doubt his ability to be prepared…'_


	15. Love Versus Lust

Beyond narrowed his eyes playfully, "Are you scared?" Sayu looked up from her flustered state and glared at him. He stood up and stretched, hardly fazed. "Probably better that way…" He stood next to her and ran the tip of his thumb along the ridge of her ear, "Would hate to spoil that, innocent good girl everyone seems to have you pegged for." He leaned in and whispered seductively, "Even though we both know better… Don't we?" He chuckled sinisterly in her ear and brushed passed her.

Sayu caught his hand and stared at the floor, "What if I didn't want to be that sweet and innocent girl anymore?"

Beyond smirked while facing the opposite direction, "That would depend on your next course of action… You won't break my heart if you wanted to do it with someone who you love."

Her voice soft, "Then it has to be you."

His smirk dispersed rapidly, "Really now?" He narrowed his eyes menacingly releasing a murderous smile that would give clowns nightmares. "Is that what you want?"

She narrowed her eyes and gave a single determined nod, pulling him towards her bedroom. "I won't take no for an answer."

He chuckled deeply, "Oh, alright. Just remember those words." She stopped at the edge of her bed and nervously looked around, "Now, is your last chance to stop this… I won't stop once I've started…"

She swallowed roughly, almost creating an audible gulping sound, she nodded, "I'm ready. What am I –" His finger landed on her lips and he pushed her back onto her bed, forcefully. Her eyes started to trail up his body, she looked away once she got to his jaw, _'Maybe this wasn't smart… I have no clue about his sexual experience.'_ Her eyes landed back on him when he pulled his shirt over his head, to her, it seemed like he was moving in slow motion. But, before she head realized it he was directly in front of her. His lips only inches from hers.

She took a sharp breath in as he tugged on her shirt, "I'm not going to do it for you." She blinked a couple of times and hastily tore her own nightshirt over her head. As her shirt left her grasp she felt his lips crash into hers. His hand traveling up her inner thigh, causing her to gasp a little. She felt incredibly exposed. She had never been this bare in front of anyone before, and she still had her underwear on.

She could feel his hands travel up her sides then back down them, his grip was stronger than it looked like it would be, he broke the kiss and stripped himself of his own offending garments. Sayu glanced at him, she was instantly ensnared by his stare as he pressed his lips against the inner part of her knee and traveled upwards, along her inner thigh.

She threw her head back into the pillow, _'I'm in trouble. He's good…'_ As his mouth made contact with her more sensitive region, that was still covered, she moaned out, _'Really good.'_ He yanked her underwear off her legs before she had realized what had happened. She watched him with wide eyes and flushed cheeks, his smirk was enough to make her almost regret her decision. He ran his nails down the outside of her thighs, leaving deep red marks in their wake, Sayu let out another choked moan. He smiled deviously at her and bit down on her inner thigh below her hip leaving a deep purple bruise behind. She let out a pained scream that was quickly muffled by his hand. "Shhh…."

He pulled his hand away dragging his fingertips along her body causing her to shudder deeply and let out a whine, leaving her voice hollow and powerless, reduced to a breathy whisper, she moaned out, "Beyond… I need you."

He narrowed his eyes and placed his hands on her hips gently, pressing down on them to hold them in place, he gave her an evil smile and he grazed her clitoris with his teeth. She made a faulty attempting at bucking her hips, rather she writhed underneath his strength. She finally shouted at him, "Stop teasing me and fuck me!"

He grinned wildly and grabbed a condom from the box and tore the wrapping with his teeth and spat it out, the piece of foil floated down to the other side of the room in what seemed like slow motion. Before the foil could make contact with the ground, her eyes widened in extreme pain and her eyes instantly stung with the beginning of tears, she took a deep breath to let out a scream, but before she could release it his lips were on hers with his hand on her throat. Successfully choking most of the scream out and muffling the rest with his mouth.

She felt her body bear down on him, but she heard his voice, "That will only make it worse, try to relax." He seemed to be patiently waiting for her to adjust to him. She was wrong. She started to relax and he unleashed a fury of thrusts causing her to cry out in both pleasure and extreme pain. She could feel tears well up in her eyes, but she didn't want him to stop.

His pace seemed to slow and he touched her cheek softly, wiping a tear away from her. A brief moment of kindness could be spotted in his eyes, only to be replaced by lust seconds later. He thrusted upwards into her causing a flurry of uncontrolled moans. Sayu's spine had arched her back entirely off the bed. He smirked deviously and continued the angle at a steady pace, Sayu started sputtering incoherent sentences and she dug her nails deeply into the bed sheets clinging to them as if they'd save her life as bit her lip hard enough to almost draw blood, "Oh! God! There! Harder!" A series of loud unrestrained pleasured cries escaped from in between her begs.

He happily obliged her pleas and thrusted into her hard enough to shove the bed into the wall with his every movement, Sayu's cried out loudly as he brushed her clitoris with his thumb as he pounded into her. He latched onto her neck and bit her mercilessly causing another provoked cry of ecstasy. Her entire body tensed and started to shake violently. Beyond released her neck and smiled against her skin. Her body lifted from the mattress and her toes curled to the point where the knuckles of her feet were white, she let out an animalistic moan as her body began to violently shake against her will.

Beyond snaked an arm around her lower back and held her up and thrusted into her faster and unrhythmically, Sayu's eyes fluttered shut and she started to go limp. He abruptly pulled away from her, startling her slightly. Without another word, he grabbed his clothes and left her room shutting the door behind him.

Sayu pulled herself together as quickly as she could, which took about thirty minutes and redressed herself and curled into a ball under her comforter. _'I know why he can't… But I wish he would stay.'_


	16. The Runaway

Sayu groaned loudly. _'Could I even walk straight if I tried? I have to try. That bastard!'_ Sayu hobbled out of bed and stormed, as best she could, into the living room. Her eyes landed on Beyond who was haunched over on the couch with his elbows resting on his knees and his forehead resting on his hands, fully clothed. "So it's like that? Do you even care? How dare you!"

His voice cracked as he spoke, "I can't love you. Everything I touch dies. Everything I love goes away."

She narrowed her eyes angrily, "That's the worst excuse! Have you ever let anyone in?!"

Beyond narrowed his eyes in anger, "Yes! I did! And your brother got him killed! What did you expect from me?! Fall in love? Live happily ever after?! There is no happily ever after with a death note! There's just ever after! And it's cold, empty and miserable! Your brother cursed you on the day you found that book! What do you want from me Sayu?! My heart is made of glass, so I built steal walls and thick locks around it!" He bit his bottom lip and looked away from her with downcast eyes.

Sayu opened her mouth to argue with him, but she couldn't find the words, "So. Why are you here? You've done it. You lured me into falling for you, all it would take now is for you to leave. That would hurt me. That's what you want, right? Revenge? Because you got jipped out of a shitty life? Had to go through a shitty experience to become free? No one is stopping you! Go!"

Beyond remained silent for a while, "I can't."

Sayu narrowed her eyes and folded her arms, "Why?"

He gave her a pained expression, _'Because, I do. I do love you.'_ "I just can't."

"Well, Beyond, I can't do this. Because I've become too attached. I want you to go. You're free." She stormed into her room and slammed the door. He watched her with sad eyes before sighing, standing to leave, he grabbed his bag and walked to the door. He put his hand on the handle, he gave the apartment one last glance, _'It's for the better… Sayu… I'm sorry.'_ He pulled the door open and walked out, quietly shutting the door behind him.

Sayu sobbed quietly on her bed hugging her knees, she glanced at her phone and called Rae. "Sayu. Are you crazy?! The boy was head over heels!"

"It was an act, Rae."

"Because actors buy sapphires for girls they don't even like… With money they had to bust their asses for…" Her tone was sarcastic.

Sayu's breath hitched as she grasped the necklace. "Rae… I gotta let you go!"

Rae's voice seemed happy, "Go get him girl!" Sayu hung up the phone and threw some pajama pants on below her nightshirt and put a coat on over her shoulders.

She ran out of the apartment and down the stairs in a flash. She stood on the sidewalk, "Maybe I should have thought this through a little better." She tapped her chin in thought. "If I were Beyond… Where would I run… I would march my ass back up the stairs and apologize to me for being a jerk!" A glimmer of moonlight sparkled off her necklace, she sighed and hung her head, "No, I wouldn't… I would run. And, I wouldn't look back… After the way I treated him." She hugged her rib cage, pulling her coat tighter around her, and started walking the streets.

* * *

Beyond sat silently in the corner of a quiet pub, occasionally taking a drink of his now room temperature beer. He heard a female's laugh come from in front of him, he lifted his eyes momentarily in hope but narrowed them when he met the figure of Shianna. "Trouble in paradise? Relax, I'm not here to hit on you. You seemed down and I know you… Seemed kind of obligatory. You, maybe, want to talk about it?"

Beyond glared darkly at her, "No."

She sighed and sat down with her drink and sat her coat next to her, "It's Beyond… Isn't it?" He snapped a menacing stare towards her and grit his teeth, "Seriously, chill. I'm well connected. And you stand out like a sore thumb in a pinky war."

He glanced away from her, taming his temper. "My name isn't your business."

"It is if you're dating Sayu. But anything past that, no."

"Well. I'm not."

Her face reflected genuine concern, "Look, me and Sayu… We have a weird kind of rivalry friendship. But I do care about her… I haven't seen her smile like that in a long time, hun. So when she hurts, although I may get a small chuckle, it still hurts me, she's my top competition. And I don't want anything this trivial to stand in her way… So, what happened?"

He growled slightly at her and finished his beer, "We had an argument. Neither of us took it very well. She told me to leave."

Shianna leaned against the table propping herself up with her hands against her cheeks, "Did you want to?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "Did you want to leave her?"

He looked down at his hands and sighed, replying quietly, "No."

"There's a simple solution to your problem then!" She smiled and stood up putting her coat on, "Tell her how you feel! I have to run. Big day at the set tomorrow!" She waved happily at Beyond, "Tell her! Even if it comes out mashed up and jumbled… She'll get it. She's smart." She exited the bar. Beyond sighed and stood up, also leaving.

* * *

Sayu walked along a less crowded street as not to draw attention to the fact she was in her pajamas. She felt like she was being followed. "This is creepy! Screw this! I'm going home! I don't have the book. That was stupid." She veered her course and took the more populated path home, deciding her embarrassment was a price she was willing to pay at the exchange of whatever was following her.

Light faded in hovering above her. "Do I want to know why your wandering around the city in your pajamas in the middle of the night?"

Sayu shook her head quickly, "I said something terrible to Beyond. And now he's gone."

Light smiled softly, "Good riddance."

Sayu glared at her brother, "Where were you?"

Light held his hands up, "I was busy. I'm not your babysitter, I'm your brother. Jeez. I wouldn't have stopped you from saying anything to him anyway, why are you all huffy with me?"

Sayu hung her head, "Light? Did you ever love anyone other than your family?"

Light's face softened at her question and landed next to her, walking next to her, "Yes. But… I hurt them. I hurt them, because, I was afraid."

Sayu bit her lip, "Who?"

Light glanced away from her, "L. I loved him in many ways. I admired him, almost worshipped him. I think it was to a point with him… That I had romantic feelings for him. Which would have never worked… But, I was allowed to dream."

"If you could take it back… Would you?"

Light thought for a long time, "I don't know… If I were myself, and not Kira… Yes. In a heartbeat. If I could have met him under different circumstances, if I was never a death note owner. Yes. I would."

Sayu sighed sadly at his answer, "If L could have ever understood you… Would you take it back, even as Kira?"

Light gave a pained expression, "Why are you asking me this?"

Sayu sighed, "Because... I think I'm in love with Beyond. I just thought, maybe you would understand, a little."

Light sighed deeply, "Of all the dumb things to do… You can't afford any kind of emotions."

Sayu shot a cold glance to Light, "Is that my brother speaking, or Kira…" Her tone was borderline disgusted, "I only did it to make you happy… I don't care about a new world, I just wanted you back, I wanted revenge on the people who took you away from me... I got that. But, I don't want you, if all you care about is the death note, Kira and grandiose plans to rule the world." She walked ahead of him at a quicker pace, "Go back to the Shinigami realm. I need time to think and clear my head. I'm too emotional right now." She rounded the corner and was met with the sight of C, sitting on a bench across from her apartment building, carelessly smoking a cigarette. She sighed and sat next to him, "You give me the creeps."

"So you chased him off, huh? What now, Kira?"

"Please... Call me Sayu... That topic is sore right now."

He smirked, "I imagine a lot of topics are right now."

"What have you come for? I assume you're not an everyday friend, like he wanted me to believe."

"Simple. Entertainment. Unlike my successor… I am very cynical, and I know the world cannot be saved, nor do I care to help it. I'd rather watch it burn after figuring out why it burned." His voice was monotoned, Sayu smirked slightly because it reminded her of L.

"Who –"

"L was my successor. And B was his. You tread dangerous paths, you Kiras." He lit another cigarette and crossed his legs, he stretched his neck out to make eye contact with her, "Go ahead. Ask."

She sighed, "Why does he close himself off?"

"You mean why won't he accept love?" Sayu nodded slowly, C released a deep chuckle that sent shivers down Sayu's spine. "When you grow up alone. But surrounded by people. When the word of love is abused, people saying they held your best interests in their hearts. When you're locked away by the only one to ever tell you that they loved you. How would you feel about it?" He leaned back against the bench, "Love terrifies him. It's an emotion that cannot be imitated, doubled or truly faked. Leaving him only to speculate and theorize. Because he's never had love's embrace. Only smiles with hidden snarls and agendas." A long moment of silence passed between them. "It will take a long time before he ever says it and means it. But, he means it. Otherwise, he would have just said it. Do you understand?"

Sayu nodded sadly, "Can I ever make this right?"

C smirked, "When he comes back. You'll know. Beyond has never been one to run away from a problem. Sayu, take solace in this fact, cherish it, you hold his heart. He's never cared about another person before in his entire existence... Not the way he cares for you." He stood up and held his hand out, "Let's get you inside."

She took his hand she looked up at him then rubbed her eyes with her free hand, _'Wow, I am tired.'_

C smiled, "Don't dwell on it." She unlocked her apartment and glanced back at him as he was leaving, and unlit cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"Thank you. For talking to me… Caspian Wammy."

He nodded, "Get some rest Sayu Yagami." She smirked at his quick retort.


	17. I Love You

Sayu opened her eyes and blinked a couple times at the clock. She rubbed her eyes, _'Crap… I went to sleep way too late… Do you think they'd let me call in?'_ She sighed and set her hand on her bed, her fingertip grazed a soft petal. She smiled as her eyes landed on a bouquet of violet and aqua hyacinth. A note was tied to the small bouquet, _'I'm sorry. I can be a real jerk sometimes… So, I wrote this down in a letter, because my lips are afraid to speak to a girl whose out of my league…'_

Sayu smiled and hugged the bouquet very softly, "What a dork…" She smiled as she smelled the fragrant flowers. She let out a soft giggle and got dressed. As she walked out of the door she was met with a pot of coffee and another note, _'Don't be late.'_ A single purple lilac laid next to a clean cup waiting to be filled.

Sayu rolled her eyes, she poured herself a cup and stared at the death note. She sighed and threw it in her desk safe and shut the door leaving it behind and abandoned. "Light…" He fazed in next to her. "I forfeit ownership of the death note… I want it gone before I return…" Light smiled softly. Sayu smiled softly, "Thanks... For showing me that dream..." Light nodded and faze out of view.

She walked to work with an awkward smirk, carrying the small bouquet and lilac in her hands. She walked through the front doors to be met with stares. Shianna smiled at her, "I think I'll beat you up if you say no."

Sayu raised her eyebrows, "Huh?"

Sayu walked to her dressing room to be met with another note, _'Almost. You were right. You are my only shot at having a normal life… But, I don't want a normal life. I fear it would bore me. Maybe, it wouldn't be so bad... As long as I was bored in the mundane, with you...'_ Sayu timidly approached a small bundle of white larkspur wrapped in ivy. She gathered the flowers and wrapped them all together with the ivy. She glanced back and Rae who smiled and pointed down the hall.

Sayu sighed and walked down the hall and stopped in the doorway at the sight of Beyond who was looking out the large window. "What… What are you doing here?"

He glanced over his shoulder but never turned around. Just smiled.

Sayu approached him cautiously, "Are you alright?" _'What did he mean… He doesn't want a normal life… I don't understand… I'm pretty sure that was pretty clear last night…'_

* * *

Light hovered next to Beyond, "If I could do it over again… I wouldn't have."

Beyond shifted a sad glance to Light, "What do you want?"

Light looked down, "To see her happy…"

Beyond glanced away, "Barking up the wrong tree for her happiness… She'd be better off without me…"

Light sighed, "I can take away your curse…" They both looked up at the sky, "All you need… Is to ask."

Beyond sighed, "She'll forget… Won't she?"

Light smirked, "Only about me and the book…"

Beyond smiled a little bitterly, "Why?"

Light's smiled grew a little, "Because. She's my sister. I love her. She loves you. You make her happy. Therefore, as her brother, I should make that possible."

Beyond opened his mouth as a single pure white feather drifted by his eyes, "Beyond…" A familiar voice called to him, "Just be happy. Be normal. Be B."

Beyond's eyes widened and he slowly looked up.

* * *

Beyond turned to her and held a ring out, "I love you."

Sayu stared at him and blinked a few times then a smile spread across her face, "I love you, too!" She threw her arms around his chest and hugged him tightly.

He hugged her tightly and breathed a sigh of relief when he looked back at the crowd and didn't see a single lifespan, a single name… Only faces, who all seemed to be smiling. He gave a tiny smile when two feathers floated past him, one jet black, the other pure white, with a whisper, "Good luck, B…" And another voice, "Treat her right…"

The two feathers landed next to each other and curled in, creating a makeshift yin yang.

* * *

 **Language of flowers: Violet and aqua hyacinths mean, "I'm sorry and ask your forgiveness."**

 **Purple liliac, stands for first feelings of true love.**

 **White Larkspur, fickle. Ivy is for marriage, when combined they state "I only ever want to be with you."**

 **Thanks: Thank you for reading and supporting especially with the tardy arrival of the ending. My other fics absorbed much more of my attention than I anticipated.**

 **Shameless advertising: Like seeing Beyond shipped? Hey, if it fits it ships, right? Check out Bloody Butterflies for a BBxLight. Jeez... Screw it, I ship him a lot with Light. This was an oddity LOL.**


End file.
